


A solemn occasion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: In memory of our good friend, Dumbledore.





	A solemn occasion

Our tale starts shortly before Albus Dumbledore's funeral in Horace Slughorn's office where his boyfriend Elphias Doge is helping him put his tie on.

Slughorn asked, "Are you almost done, my dear Elphias?"

Elphias stepped back and smiled. "There you go, Horace. You look very dashing."

Slughorn sighed. "It's such a shame that the first social event we're attending together is the funeral of our very dear friend, Albus."

Elphias frowned. "Indeed, but remember the toast that brought us together."

Slughorn said, "I'll never forget it, my dear Elphias."

Elphias stated, "He would've been glad to see us together at last."

Slughorn agreed, "Indeed he would be, the old boy would be delighted."

Elphias let a single tear roll down his cheek and suggested, "Let's go do this thing together."

He held his hand out.

Slughorn took his hand and promised, "From now on we'll do everything together."


End file.
